renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum
Also see The History of NNGO (outdated). Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum, or better known by their acronym, NNGO, is one of the oldest and most widely known organizations in all of the Renaissance Kingdoms and is a subject to much debate. Under their famous leader, Anto Capone, NNGO has moved to, and operated in, five countries (France, England, Scotland, and most recently Aragon and Castile), and have since taken residence in Ireland. Some see them as a heroic group simply trying to destroy a "corrupted system," and some see them as villains. Battle of Port Láirge Anto Capone raised an army of NNGO and (after a bug that had been discovered by the previous mayor was leaked out to the public) installed himself as mayor of the town. The following day, the army was declared rogue by Munster Council. In response to this, NNGO made Port Láirge independent from Munster. This began a month long stand off, where eventually the Munster armies claimed back the town, after a full five days of battle. At the time, Port Láirge held the record as the longest independent town in all of the Renaissance Kingdoms (a record later broken in Leinster following the Irish Civil War). This incident also caused Port Láirge to receive the "new" fish types and is the only town in English speaking RK to have them. NNGO and the Free City of Cill Chaoi * See Declaration of Sovereignty for background information. On September 24th 1457 a NNGO army named "Obscene Outlaw Party Squad", or Oops for short, commanded by General Donnor Tudor arrived at the gates of Cill Chaoi. After a lengthy discussion the mayor had decided to allow the army to enter the town to minimize casualties and soon after the army was in town, Donnor Tudor took over the Town Hall. The following evening Donnor Tudor gave up his chair to Anto_Capone and then went and claimed the town independent of An Mumhain. Members of the NNGO are now claiming Cill Chaoi as a free city and have been rumored to be moving there in large numbers to finally be free from the oppressive council of An Mumhain. (November 9th, 1457) Free City is the first city in Ireland, and all of the English speaking realms to complete a port (first port). In addition, the first ship, "Chalice", was sold to Lord Arogandor (4,000p) and his first mate Lector of the "Grail Lords Shipping Company". Bound for England and charging 300p a ticket the ship left the docks of Free City on November 20th, 1457 carrying cargo and notable passengers such as Dolina, Lady_Brianna, Maximiliaan, Nosferattus, and Jaseph. On December 8th their ship arrived safely in Liverpool, England. NNGO and the The Great An Mumhain Purge (December, 1457) The NNGO seizes An Mumhain council and in a few weeks, and as part of their master plan, completely destroyed the country. At this time the NNGO’s control extended everywhere in An Mumhain, from all of its council positions to its military force. With the council ruled by the group, arrests were sent out to over a dozen individuals suspected of being part of a rebel alliance. Many of these individuals were executed as enemies of the country, but some few, “fortunate” individuals received long sentences of jail time and crippling fines. It was also during this time that the country of An Mumhain (Munster, Ireland) effectively ceased to exist. Its mines completely crumbling, massive amounts of debt, internal divided chaos, and no goods or animals turned not only the capital of Corcaigh into a necropolis wasteland, but also the entire country. Many of the its towns split off from each other, coming under the control of plundering warlords or groups of corrupt politicians. Leaving a completely destroyed county in their wake, many of the NNGO sailed out of Ireland at this time for "greener pastures". NNGO Seafaring Operations NNGO were the first in all of the RK English-speaking realms to build and complete a port, in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. The Chalice was the first ship ever constructed in RK by the NNGO, under supervision of Captain Anto Capone in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. The NNGO were also the first ever to to build a fleet of ships that included: Booty, Nomad, and Don't Panic. (January 11th, 1458) The first ship (“Booty“) in the NNGO fleet leaves its home port of Cill Chaoi, Ireland, bound for Scotland. The passengers on this momentous trip include Anto_Capone (Captain), Dee_Snider (Crew), Dizmalus (Crew), Kriegwafen, Plutogirl, Thickcrab, and Zakku. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 26th, 1458. (January 17th, 1458) The second ship ("Nomad") of the fleet leaves Ireland. Passengers included Zeakman (Captain), Antigoon (Crew), Ashley, Balutz, Devin, Achilles, Oydelia (Crew), and Shaitan. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 29th, 1458. (January 18th, 1458) The third ship ("Don't Panic") of the fleet leaves Ireland. Passengers included Mick_ (Captain), Connodor, Jaqk (Crew), Kevin.kane, Maddie20, Mani3, and Pirokiller (Crew). Arrived Largs, Scotland February 1, 1458. (February 21st, 1458) The fourth ship “Goodship Lollipop“ of the fleet leaves Ireland. Passengers included Roxxane (Captain), Biggumbo, Reddmaeve, Samanthastone, Stiffy, Toastini (Crew) and Yaznaki. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland March 6th, 1458. Category:Organizations